


The Annoying Fire Demon Who Just Wont Leave

by godzillais



Series: Fire Demon AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demons, Fire, Gen, So dumb, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr au.</p>
<p>Saix summons a fire demon and they are stuck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annoying Fire Demon Who Just Wont Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running with this.

Long ago, when I was the young age of 13, I thought it would be 'edgy' and 'cool' of me to summon a demon. I didn't think it would work, nor did I think the demon would be stuck with me for the rest of my life. But here he is, running around the grocery store naked because no one else can see him. 

“God damn it Axel, calm down.” I whisper to him, even though it looks like I'm just talking to myself. See they'll lock you up if you say you summoned a demon and that he follows you around everywhere you go. Seriously, if you summon a demon, don't tell people. 

Axel knocks down a shelf full of twinkies and screeches sending a pain through my ears that turns right into a head ache. That’s one thing they don't tell you about demons in school (well, they don't tell you anything about demons in school, but that's besides the point) they have this screech that'll make your ears bleed. Axel bends down to pick up a package and rips it open, “Hey.... HEY Saïx! I wonder what would happen if you lit this on fire.” 

I groan and lean down on the shopping cart and bang my forehead against the metal handle. “I dunno.” I walk away from the situation and to the check out where my OH SO FAVORITE grocery clerk is working. “Hello Marluxia.” I mutter as I walk to stand in front of the register, “How are you this fine evening?” 

Marluxia raises an eye brow at me, “Like you give a shit.” 

I nod, “You know I really don't.” I don't. Not after Axel.


End file.
